A crematory egg interment system for preserving at least a portion of the cremated remains of an animal. Generally, a business establishment for interring the remains of deceased animals. Specifically, a crematory egg interment vessel and methods of preparing crematory egg interment vessels.
A desire to maintain and memorialize cremated remains of the deceased in a dignified manner has been a longstanding tradition in many societies over the centuries. Cremation of animal remains, including human remains, coupled with the use of a crematory egg interment vessel provides the consumer with a practical alternative for the preservation and display of cremated remains while addressing many of the problems of conventional interment some of which are described below.
A significant problem for the consumer may be the cost of interment. The extremely high cost of a crematory vault, a burial site, burial vault, or casket provided by the conventional funeral or interment industry may be cost prohibitive, if not impossible in today""s society.
Another significant problem for the consumer may be space availability, including dealing with the numerous restrictions set out as zoning or other governmental regulations which deal with the proper disposition of deceased animals. For example, there are statutory codes for disposition of dead animals in Colorado such as xc2xa725-1-612 CRS (1990), hereby incorporated by reference. In addition, there may be city municipal codes, for example those of the City of Fort Collins found under Chapter 4, xc2xa74-76, Animal and Insect Code, hereby incorporated by reference.
Yet another problem facing the consumer may be the ever-growing mobile society in which the necessity of relocation for reasons such as employment opportunity is often present. Having to leave a deceased loved one behind can be a negative emotional experience fraught with feelings of guilt.
An additional challenge facing today""s society may be the separation of family units in geographically. Family members often have the desire to have the remains of a loved one kept close. This can present problems in cases where family members may reside in different cities, states, or even countries and can be made impossible by limiting interment options to burial, for example.
Another problem for the consumer may be the inability to remember the physical features of a deceased loved one over time.
The consumer may also be faced with limited choices with respect to crematory vessels that may be viewed or displayed in a decorative manner rather than in a merely utilitarian manner for the cremated remains of a deceased loved one.
Still another problem may be the environmental impact of burying traditional caskets or cremation vessels.
The present invention discloses a crematory egg interment system which addresses each of the above-mentioned problems associated with the existing methods and apparatus used for interment of cremated remains of animals including humans.
This invention provides an alternative method of preserving cremated remains by the use of a natural, esthetically pleasing egg shell vessel. Accordingly, the present invention accomplishes the following objectives.
A significant objective can be to provide a business establishment to cremate animal remains and to inter the cremated remains of deceased animals, including the cremated remains of human beings.
Another significant objective can be to provide a crematory egg interment vessel in which cremated remains can be maintained.
Another significant objective can be to provide a vessel for cremated remains of deceased animals that addresses the problems associated with zoning regulations or laws which relate to the proper disposition of deceased loved ones.
Another objective of the present invention can be to provide a cost-effective manner in which the cremated remains of the deceased may be maintained in a decorative or utilitarian manner as the consumer finds appropriate.
An additional objective can be to provide the consumer a means by which the cremated remains of a deceased loved one can be easily relocated along with an individual or family as the need for relocation arises.
Still another objective can be to provide the consumer with a means in which the cremated remains may be divided and distributed among other family members or individuals as may be desired.
Yet another objective can be to provide a utilitarian storage crematory egg interment vessel for cremated remains.
Another objective of the present invention can be to provide a manner in which the cremated remains may be maintained or preserved in a unique, decorative, dignified manner.
Another objective of the present invention can be to provide images of the deceased prior to cremation.
The present invention can also provide an environmentally friendly interment vessel that may be buried with minimal environmental impact.
Naturally further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout the specification and claims.